


Hush

by cacophonylights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacophonylights/pseuds/cacophonylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Based on a <a href="http://colfersaurusrex.tumblr.com/post/18306254882/agh-i-have-this-kurtbastian-prompt-stuck-in-my">prompt</a> (which was in and of itself a lovely, sexy little drabble) by colfersaurusrex, and originally posted on my tumblr.  Kurt and Sebastian sexy times during a movie at the bi-annual Warbler's sleepover, and that's just the beginning. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

It’s still a bit weird for Kurt, being here surrounded by guys he still thinks of first as _Blaine’s friends_ even though Blaine’s been at a different school and on relatively distant terms with most of them for nearly a year now.  It is even weirder when he has to correct himself to think of them as _Sebastian’s friends_ and his mind can’t help but change it further to _My Boyfriend’s friends_.

He and Sebastian have only been dating for about two months now, a time period that doesn’t feel all that long to him but seems like an eternity to ‘Sebastian of the 20-minute relationship’.  In either case, though, it still has that new-relationship shine to it, when everything is exciting and a little nerve-wracking as they feel each other out and discover each other, body, mind and soul.

It’s the body part that Kurt is currently fixated on, and who could blame him?  After all he is currently snuggled up between his (hot, sexy, _gorgeous_ ) boyfriend’s thighs, pressed firmly back against that long torso and cradled with strong arms.  He wouldn’t be an 18-year-old boy if he were capable of thinking of much else.

But he is desperately trying to forget all that and concentrate on the movie (he can’t even remember the title) playing out on the big screen TV in Nick’s living room at the bi-annual Warbler’s sleepover.  When the movie doesn’t quite do the trick he forcefully reminds himself that they are surrounded by a room full of boys, boys that he _knows_ , boys that he is going to have to be able to look in the face for the next few months until Sebastian graduates. 

Getting distracted by thoughts of just what those hands currently tracing absent patterns over his forearm are capable of doing to him is _not_ a good plan.

Their physical relationship hasn’t progressed too far as of yet, Kurt had been a bit hesitant because of Sebastian’s past at first, and Sebastian is trying for the first time in his life to do something right, so the both of them have been relatively happy at the slower pace. 

It was just a few weeks ago, in fact, that they progressed from heated making out to hand jobs. It had been nothing like Kurt’s first hurried and fumbling forays into the activity, as Sebastian’s empty house and advanced skill had given them all the time and knowledge needed to perfect their techniques. 

Unfortunately all that skill-honing meant that Kurt was extremely aware of all the wicked ways Sebastian could move those long fingers, and at any given second he feels about two steps away from throwing himself shamelessly at the other boy and begging for Sebastian to get him off.

The little circles that Sebastian is making up and down his arms aren’t helping much, nor is the quiet commentary Sebastian is whispering into his ear (he still doesn’t have a clue what movie they’re watching, all he can feel is the way the hot puffs of breath send tingling shockwaves through his system). 

Kurt feels flushed and overheated, skin too-tight and nerves frayed, and the worst part is he’s pretty sure Sebastian has no idea what he’s doing. In fact, he’s probably just trying to have a nice innocent cuddle with his boyfriend, and Kurt is tainting it all with his insatiable horniness and depraved thoughts.  God, Sebastian would probably _laugh_ if he knew what an effect he had on Kurt just by being _nearby_ , especially for so tame an activity.  Often Kurt wonders how Sebastian can even put up with him and his nearly-virginal qualities (still shy and new to so much, despite his sexual past with Blaine), wonders if Sebastian is bored with him yet.

His blush is just starting to tilt to an embarrassed reddening of his cheeks instead of a turned-on one, when Sebastian shifts behind him slightly and brings his hand down from where it had been stroking Kurt’s arm to rest hot and heavy against Kurt’s stomach instead. Maybe his boyfriend is not so innocent in all of this then.

Kurt’s pretty sure his blood pressure shoots directly through the roof when Sebastian whispers into his ear again, this time words that have absolutely _nothing_ to do with the movie.

“Do you have any idea the effect you have on me babe?” he whispers, low and husky and making Kurt shiver deliciously.  “All you have to do is sit there, looking like that, and all I can think about is how much I want you.  How gorgeous you look when I make you come.”

Kurt whimpers, and Sebastian shushes him quietly.

“Shhh baby, gotta be quiet.  Don’t want you to let all these other guys hear the noises you can make.  I’m the only one who gets to hear that.”

Kurt bites his lip hard to keep from whimpering again, clamps down even tighter when the hand on his belly scrunches up his pajama top and presses directly against the soft skin revealed, thumb already stroking low while Sebastian’s palm sits heavy and possessive over Kurt’s side.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Sebastian groans into his ear, letting his other hand come up around Kurt as well to cup at his other hip, fingers digging in to firm flesh.  “Your fucking _skin_ Kurt. I know I tease you about all that moisturizing you do, but damn if you aren’t the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Kurt swallows a moan, shifts restlessly under Sebastian’s hands, feeling as if his whole body is straining and humming for more.  More touch, more talk, more _anything_.

Sebastian just chuckles into his ear, raising goosebumps all along Kurt’s skin.

“Patience baby, we’ve got nearly half the movie left.  Plenty of time.”

Kurt can’t stop the needy whine that escapes him at the thought of this exquisite torture being drawn out over the next 45 minutes at least.  His patience is already wearing thin and Sebastian hasn’t even properly touched him yet.

The hands on his body haven’t ceased their movements, either, pressing and stroking and teasing at Kurt until he feels stretched taut with need.

“Please,” he murmurs, so quiet that only Sebastian can hear. “Please Bastian, touch me- you have to touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Sebastian counters, squeezing the hand cupping Kurt’s hip as if to prove it.

“You know what I mean,” Kurt pants out harshly, his cheeks flushing a deeper red at what he already knows is coming. There is little Sebastian likes more than to make him ask for it- he’ll be lucky if he doesn’t have to beg.

“Mmmm, maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Sebastian says, “Better tell me what you want just to be sure.”

Kurt huffs in frustration, but the _want_ coursing through his bloodstream is too huge to be ignored over something as silly as pride or shame.  He can never hold out for long when the promise of Sebastian’s hands on him looms near.

“Want your hand,” he tries anyway, not willing to give in completely right away. They both like the game too much to let it be over too quickly.

“Here?” Sebastian asks, and the hand stroking softly at Kurt’s belly moves up, running teasingly across the planes of his chest instead.

Kurt bites back another moan, lower lip already feeling raw and swollen from how much he’s had to dig his teeth into it to keep his noises from escaping.  Even that is nearly not enough when that questing hand brushes over one of his nipples, already stiffly peaked.

Sebastian grins, knows that Kurt’s nipples are extra sensitive.  He presses a soft kiss directly behind Kurt’s ear, a tender gesture that is in direct contrast to the way his fingers suddenly brush harder before coming up to pinch and tug at the sensitive bud mercilessly.

Kurt feels his entire body jolt at the stimulation, and if they were at Sebastian’s house – all alone and spread out across his giant bed – Kurt would be nearly howling out his approval while he writhed.  But they are not, they are here in this _stupid_ house surrounded by _stupid_ boys and Kurt’s _stupid (wonderful, amazing, perfect)_ boyfriend seems dead set on trying to make him come without ever touching his dick.

Kurt breathes heavily for a few moments, desperately trying to catch his breath as Sebastian’s nimble fingers move to his other nipple, giving it the same rough treatment. 

He tries to focus on the fact that Jeff is shifting around near the front of the room, or that he can hear Trent asking someone to pass the popcorn, tries to concentrate on the action up on screen and the sounds of the movie pouring out of the surround sound speakers.  Tries to center in on _anything_ besides those wicked fingers and how he wants to suck them into his mouth in a parody of other acts they haven’t yet even ventured to talk about.

Sebastian, sensing Kurt trying to gather his willpower, switched tactics.  One hand stays high, rubbing and pulling at Kurt’s left nipple, while the other one ghosts back down to drag slow and torturous along the line of Kurt’s pajama pants. 

“Hmmm, or maybe you wanted my hand here?” Sebastian queries, and then he slips those dastardly fingers just under the waistband, scratching his nails gently through the fine trail of hair leading downward.

Kurt’s hips press up into the touch without his permission, but he doesn’t feel so bad when they fall back and he can suddenly feel Sebastian long and hard and hot pressed up against his back.  He shifts experimentally and is rewarded by a low moan from the boy behind him, barely masked by a loud explosion on screen.

Gratified he shifts again, swiveling his hips as best he can from his seated position and pressing back against Sebastian’s cock again and again and again.

Sebastian bites into his shoulder, muffling another groan, and then his hand dips lower into Kurt’s pants, the back of his knuckles brushing gently across the swollen flesh of Kurt’s own cock, and suddenly Kurt’s the one trying to hold back his moans once more.

“Fuck baby, so hard for me,” Sebastian pants into his ear, pressing his own hips forward and grinding into Kurt’s ass almost desperately.  “And, _fuck,_ your ass, god _your ass_ , can’t wait to get my hands on it- so perfect and tight and round.  Want to lay you out and worship you, run my tongue all over your body and bite that glorious ass of yours, mark it as mine, _fuck.”_

Kurt’s hips are jerking in time to Sebastian’s thrusts, trying to force his dick up into Sebastian’s hand, searching for friction, for touch, for _more_.

“Want you to,” Kurt whispers, “Want you to make me yours. You can have me, whatever you want, _god_ Bas, I want you.”

Sebastian is letting out a nearly constant whine that is desperately hot.

“You can’t say things like that babe,” he whimpers into Kurt’s ear, teeth grazing over the shell before he soothes it with his tongue, “Can’t say things like that when I’m stuck in a room with all these people and can’t get at you.”

Sebastian finally curls his fingers around Kurt’s shaft, and Kurt is suddenly so mindless with lust that he doesn’t care anymore where they are or who they’re with, he just wants Sebastian to keep touching him.

Sebastian must sense this, because he lowers his head and twists his neck around to get at Kurt’s mouth, tongue already thrusting against Kurt’s as he plunders and sucks and takes.

“Can’t baby, not here,” he managed to say when they break apart, a long thin string of saliva connecting their mouths for a moment in a way that shouldn’t be hot at all but totally is. “Don’t want anyone else to see. You’re all mine, no one else gets to watch you like this.”

Kurt doesn’t point out that all any of the boys would have to do is turn around to see him _exactly_ like this.  They may be covered with a thin blanket, but nothing can hide the way they are both flushed and panting, rutting against each other gently.  He doesn’t say any of this though, as he’s not sure he has the will power to form the sentence, for one, and he’s also a little afraid that it might make Sebastian stop.

He _really_ doesn’t want Sebastian to stop.

Instead he focuses on continuing to bite back his mewls and cries, letting his hips fuck up minutely, forcing his dick through the channel of Sebastian’s fist, and then back to grind against Sebastian’s lap.  He can feel Sebastian’s hand slicking from the copious amounts of pre-come dripping from his own cock as well as the sweat gathering against Sebastian’s palm as the heat builds between them.

Sebastian is mouthing at his neck now, wet sloppy kisses and hard sucks that are definitely going to leave a mark, but the sharp pain of it is the perfect contrast to the near overwhelming pleasure threatening to overtake him and it just pushes him higher.

The sounds of the movie playing in the background reach a crescendo as the final sequence starts to play out but all Kurt is aware of is the hand moving faster over his cock, the scrape of teeth and pull of lips at his neck, the fingers tweaking at his nipple over and over and over again, all driving him higher up the peak toward his approaching orgasm.

Sebastian is whispering in his ear between sucks, things like ‘ _beautiful’_ and ‘ _precious_ ’ and ‘ _mine’,_ and it finally becomes too much.

Kurt turns and presses his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, panting hot and wet and letting his moans be muffled by Sebastian’s skin as his orgasm slams into him.  He spills hot over Sebastian’s fist, still working him over though more gently now as he comes and comes down.  Behind him he can feel Sebastian jerk roughly against him a few more times before pressing in tight, can feel the pulsing of Sebastian’s cock against his backside as his boyfriend comes as well.

Idly, in the fuzzy brain space that always seems to come over him directly after orgasm, he thinks _I made **Sebastian** come in his pants_.  The thought is so delightful that he can’t stop the giggle that spills out of him.

Of everything they’ve done tonight, **that** is the noise that attracts attention, and Thad turns briefly to see what’s so funny.  Kurt just waves him back to the movie, trying desperately to bite down on more giggles when he feels Sebastian shaking with laughter behind him.  Thad buys it though, and turns back to the screen still apparently oblivious to the fact that behind him both boys are sitting in come-stained pajama pants and giggling through their afterglow.

“That was really fucking hot,” Sebastian whispers once they’ve regained some of their faculties.

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt hums back, so sated and happy that he hardly even minds when Sebastian pulls his hand from the front of his pants and wipes it across the front of Kurt’s pants.

Hardly.

“Eww,” he says, nose scrunching up a little, “What’d you do that for?”

Sebastian kisses the side of his neck one more time and shrugs, “What’d you want me to do with it baby?  Your pants are already a lost cause and it wasn’t like you were about to lick it off.”

Kurt can’t stop the sharp inhale of breath at the image that brings to mind, his cock giving an interested twitch despite its oversensitivity.  They haven’t talked about kinks, haven’t even talked about _blow jobs_ let alone spit, swallow or savor, so there is no way Sebastian could have had any idea just what that thought does to Kurt.

Except that now he obviously does, because Kurt can’t hide his reaction. His face gets pinker high across his cheekbones and his eyes are dilating, breath coming a little faster.  Sebastian is breathing quicker too.

“Fuck, seriously Kurt?”

When Kurt just whines a bit, shifting as his dick tries to harden in his sticky pants, Sebastian has to bite back a groan.

“How the fuck are you even real, baby?” Sebastian breathes against his neck, shuddering with want at the image of Kurt licking his own come from Sebastian’s fingers- _oh god_ \- or from his cock. “I must’ve done something truly excellent in a past life to deserve you, ‘cause lord knows I haven’t done anything worthy of you this time around.”

Kurt makes a tiny noise in protest, turning a little in his position still firmly in Sebastian’s lap so that he can kiss at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth gently.

“No, none of that,” he murmurs.  He tends to forget, in all his own fears about not measuring up to Sebastian’s past, that he is for all intents and purposes Sebastian’s first real boyfriend and the other boy has his share of baggage and worries too.  “You’re plenty good enough for me. You’re _perfect_ for me.”

Sebastian looks down at him adoringly, eyes a little bright and hands stroking tenderly at Kurt’s side, affectionate and soft.

“ _You’re_ perfect,” he whispers, brushing a gentle kiss across Kurt’s mouth, followed by another and then another. 

Soon their lips are pressing softly, small, wet kisses, expressing words neither one has quite dared to say yet. 

They aren’t ready now, either, Kurt knows, but he feels them in his heart- knows what he feels for Bastian is _love_ , unexpected maybe but not unwanted. 

And when Sebastian presses their mouths together like this, like he wants to swallow Kurt whole and hold him safe and secret inside, when he pulls back and gives Kurt this _look_ , like Kurt is the most beautiful thing he never expected to find, well.  That’s when Kurt knows that Sebastian loves him too.

They may not be ready to say it yet, but it doesn’t make it any less true.

As distracted as they’ve been, caught up in each other, neither one notices that the movie has finished until the lights flick on. Nick is standing by the light switch and looking over the sprawling group with tired eyes.

“I feel really lame for saying it,” Jeff yawns from his position half-on and half-off the couch, “but I’m freaking exhausted.”

There are murmurs of agreement throughout the room, and the other Warblers (those who haven’t already abandoned the living room floor for bed during the film) start to stand and gather blankets and pillows, preparing to shuffle off into guest rooms and bedrooms.

Kurt shifts too, trying to figure out how to use the one blanket to cover up the mess in both their pants, when Sebastian’s hand on his arm stills him.

“Wait just a minute,” he says quietly to Kurt.  “Let them all go to bed, I’m not done with you yet.”

There is a dark light in Sebastian’s eyes, something needy and hot and possessive and it sparks something in Kurt, makes it hard to breathe under the pressure of that stare.  He merely nods, and is rewarded with a wolf like grin.

“Here, cuddle into me and pretend you’re asleep,” Sebastian murmurs.

Kurt complies instantly, folding himself smaller in Sebastian’s lap (another thing that has taken some getting used to, being the smaller one, though Kurt would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.)  He closes his eyes, tries to even out his breaths into an imitation of sleep even though his ears are ringing and his blood is humming in anticipation.

“Seb, you and Kurt wanna come crash in my room?” Nick calls out.

“Nah, man. Kurt already passed out on me, and he gets really prissy if you try and wake him up. We’ll just sleep out here.”

Kurt refrains from pinching Bastian in retaliation for the dig, but just barely.

“Oh, okay,” Nick says, sounding a little dubious about the comfort of sleeping on the living room floor but letting them be nonetheless.

It is Thad who almost gives it away, murmuring ‘ _I could have sworn Kurt was awake just a few minutes ago_ ’ but even he leaves without much fuss, and soon the house is quiet and dark as the rest of the boys settle in.

Kurt is starting to feel sleepy himself, curled warm and safe in Sebastian’s lap with his recent orgasm still heavy in his bones.  Even the promise of more is losing a bit of its appeal as Sebastian’s steady breathing and the slow circles he’s rubbing along Kurt’s back soothe him closer to dreams.

Just when Kurt is about to fade out completely, Sebastian shifts, pushing at him gently and urging him to stand.

“Where’re we goin’?” Kurt mumbles between yawns as Sebastian intertwines their fingers and starts to tug him along, down hallways and then up a flight of stairs.  _Man_ , Kurt thinks, _Nick’s house is huge._

“Somewhere more private,” Sebastian whispers back, “You never know when Jeff’ll want a snack and decide to wander into the living room for early morning infomercials.  And I _really_ don’t want to be interrupted.”

The way he says that last bit, intense and full of promise, wakes Kurt up more effectively than a cold shower.  Suddenly sleep is the furthest thing from his mind as his thoughts race over all the possibilities of what Sebastian doesn’t want to be interrupted doing.

Before he can ask, or even form a question, Sebastian is tugging him through a door and flipping on a light.  Kurt looks around and sees they are in a guest bath, and while it is immaculately decorated and cleaned, he really isn’t feeling like being sexy next to the toilet.

Sebastian must sense his hesitation because he just rolls his eyes fondly. “We aren’t going to stay in here, babe.  I just thought you might want to clean up a bit before round two.”

Kurt is suddenly _very_ aware of the uncomfortable stickiness lingering in his underwear, and the dark stain across the front of Sebastian’s own sleep pants shows that he’s in a similar state.

No matter how sexy Kurt might find the idea of licking up come, the idea loses all its appeal when the substance reaches the cool, tacky state it is in now.  The idea of touching or licking or _anything_ really is not very nice in his current state, and he appreciates the forethought.

“Wait here for a minute,” Sebastian adds, “Go ahead and start cleaning up, I’ll be right back.”

Kurt watches him slip out the door before he reaches for one of the cloths stacked by the sink and wets it.

By the time Sebastian has returned Kurt is mostly clean – thighs, belly and cock wiped and still damp from his ablutions.  In fact, Kurt is currently trying to figure out how on earth he is going to wash out his pants and underwear, and then _dry_ them, before any of the other boys wake up, but it seems Sebastian has thought ahead.

“Here,” he says, and thrusts a pair of underwear and sleep pants in Kurt’s direction. 

Kurt looks distastefully at the boxers for a moment before realizing they’re his. In fact so are the pants. Likewise, Sebastian is holding a set of bottoms that Kurt knows belong to the other boy.

“Did you _plan_ for this?” he asks, feeling a little vulnerable at the idea of Sebastian raiding his underwear drawer whilst knowing he was going to make Kurt come in his pants later.

Sebastian’s sheepish shrug makes him feel a little better, as at least the other boy seems a bit embarrassed about it.

“Not exactly,” he says around a self-deprecating grin. He reached for his own cloth, wetting it and unashamedly pushing his soiled pants and underwear to the floor to start mopping up the come and sweat gathered there before he continues. “I mean, I didn’t, like, expressly plan on giving you a hand job and humping you until I came during the movie, but I kinda hoped _something_ might happen tonight. I figured better safe than sorry.”

Scrubbed clean, Sebastian pulls on his own new set of clothing before grinning wolfishly as Kurt again.  “Are you complaining about the result?”

“No,” Kurt admits, “Though I’m not sure what to think about you going through my closet without me.”

“Don’t worry babe,” Sebastian says, moving in closer to Kurt to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, “I didn’t touch anything besides the pajamas.  Though I did see something that looked a lot like a corset- I think I’m gonna need a show to determine exactly what it was though.”

Kurt blushes at the tease, but Sebastian is still looking at him like he wants to eat him up, so he figures his fashion choices can’t be _that_ much of a turn off.

“You’re pretty when you blush,” Sebastian whispers into his ear.  “I like it.”

This of course makes Kurt blush even more. He can feel the tips of his ears burning, and the heat spreading over his body.  Sebastian murmurs his appreciation of the sight.

“God, just look at you,” he whispers, chasing the flush down Kurt’s neck with his lips. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

He mouths along Kurt’s neckline, tongue dipping down beneath the collar of Kurt’s pajama shirt to lave over the dip of his collarbone and making him shiver. He nearly gets lost in the sensation until he remembers where they are.

“Hey wait, no,” he says, tugging at Sebastian’s hair to try and get him to pull back.  The first tug makes Sebastian whine and push his hips forward into Kurt, and _oh_ is Kurt tempted to explore that further. But not in a bathroom.

The next tug is harder, and accompanied by an insistent push against Sebastian’s shoulder, and the whine the boy lets out this time is one of frustration.

“ _Kurt,_ ” he pleads, trying to push back in, hands already grappling at Kurt’s sides, trying to get at skin.

“No Sebastian,” Kurt says firmly, “I’m not doing whatever this is about to degenerate into in the _bathroom_.”

Sebastian sighs and shakes himself, as if he needs to bring himself out of a haze, but he complies.

“No, you’re right. Come on.” 

He grabs Kurt’s hand again and flicks off the light switch with the other, plunging the room into blackness.  Then he’s opening the door and pulling Kurt back into the less-dark hallway, moving stealthily but quickly over the carpet, past doors and the faint sounds of snoring coming from behind them.

When they reach the second to last door in the hallway, Sebastian tugs it open in triumph.  “Here!” he says, obviously proud of himself, “This ought to work.”

Kurt peers in only to find himself staring at a closet.  Granted it is a large closet, and looks mainly as if it is used for storing winter coats, which are hanging intermittently along the coat rod.  The floor space is big enough that Kurt is pretty sure he and Sebastian could both lay down on it with no problem, and he blushes hard when he realizes that is the first place his mind went. Sebastian must be a terrible influence.

“I’m not getting into a closet with you,” he deadpans, leveling Sebastian with an unimpressed glare. “That is too ironic, even for me.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian sulks, “Please? I just want to be able to be alone with you for a little while.”

Kurt doesn’t point out that they can be just as alone in any number of places, that in fact they are alone quite often as Kurt spends most of his time rattling around Sebastian’s empty house with him.  Truthfully the admission moves him a bit more than he’d like to admit, and as needy as it sounds he kind of wants to be alone with Sebastian too.  Something about being with the other boy is addictive and intoxicating in the best of ways, and if it means cuddling on the floor of a closet, well. Kurt will learn to appreciate the irony.

“Fine,” he grumps back, though he can’t help the smile that tips his lips up when Sebastian lets out a quiet cheer at the victory.

Sebastian tugs him into the smaller space, shutting the door behind them both and suddenly they are back in a deeper darkness.

Kurt knows it is probably just his imagination, but he feels immediately as if all his other senses are heightened, the brush of Sebastian’s fingers against his thigh feeling near electric, and their mingled breathing sounding harsh and loud.  Kurt even imagines that he can smell Sebastian more strongly, a mix of sweat and boy and faded cologne that combines into something stronger than any aphrodisiac whilst simultaneously comforting and calming him.

Sebastian has always been a weird mix of thrill and warmth though, ever since they started dating. It is a quality that draws Kurt in, makes him want to stay next to this beautiful boy forever.

“Kurt,” Sebastian murmurs, his name sounding more of an endearment than any of the pet names Sebastian likes to call him, and then he feels strong arms wrapping around him once more and pulling him in close.

He lets his own arms drift up to twine around Sebastian’s neck, fingers stroking softly through the short hairs at the back of his head and drawing him down for a kiss.

For minutes – or hours as far as Kurt can tell – they stay just like that, kissing deeply, exploring each other with a slowness they haven’t had in a while. Kurt feels nearly drunk on it, his tongue working warm and slow against Sebastian’s own, tiny nips of teeth against lips interspersed with the wet undulations.  He can feel Sebastian’s hands tightening and loosening rhythmically against his back, never letting him further away than he is now though.

He feels so _close_ to Sebastian in these moments, as if they are slowly fusing together and melting into one another and he doesn’t even remember if he’s breathing anymore because all he needs is exactly this.

When Sebastian starts to lower them slowly to the floor Kurt goes willingly, his muscles feeling lax and heavy.  Bastian keeps their mouths connected the whole time, branding Kurt with the molten glow of need and desire.  Kurt’s pretty sure he’s whimpering desperately but can’t bring himself to mind, and even his ears are ringing with the intense press of pure _feeling_ that has settled over him so he can’t really be sure which noises are his and which are Sebastian’s anyway.

Then Kurt is laying on his back on the floor, he can barely make out the shape of the coats hanging above them, and Sebastian breaks the kiss to tug at Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt lifts up a little, letting Sebastian work the material over his head and off. He hears the rustling of Sebastian removing his own shirt, and then his boyfriend is back, pressing against him naked chest to naked chest, and Kurt has never been more glad to be 100% gay because _this_ is the best feeling in the entire world. 

He can feel the lean strength of Sebastian’s muscles against his own toned body, loves how they fit together flat and smooth and hard, so that every single inch of his torso is pressed against an answering inch of Sebastian.  He can feel the heat between them, blood warm and singing underneath their skin as their mouths meet again and hands start to roam and explore.

Kurt let’s his hands drift down the planes of Sebastian’s back, feeling the muscles bunch and coil beneath his palms as Sebastian shifts restless against him.  His fingers trace out the sharp angles of Bastian’s shoulder blades, tickling down sides and counting ribs, dipping under to caress across the soft skin of his belly before circling back up to press in right at the dip of his lower back.

He gasps as the movement pulls Sebastian in tight against him, and he can suddenly feel Sebastian’s erection pressed firmly against his thigh.  He realizes, then, from under the haze of need and exploration that he too is already hard and straining. 

Sebastian presses down more insistently, groaning lowly into Kurt’s open mouth when they rub against each other.  Kurt swallows the sound, answers it with one of his own, and then they are frotting against each other, mouths pressed together, slack and open.

After a minute, though, Sebastian pulls back, moving slow like he’s fighting through molasses and panting hard.

“Kurt,” he says, name falling like a benediction, “ _Kurt_ please, let me please.”

Kurt doesn’t know what he’s talking about, what he’s asking for, but it doesn’t matter because in this moment he wants to give Sebastian anything, _everything_.

“ _Yes,_ ” he murmurs back, voice high and wrecked, “Anything, yes, _Bas-_ oh, _yesyesyes._ ”

Sebastian groans, sits up more fully so that he is balanced on his knees. Kurt is already reaching up for him, wanting to pull him back down, seeking contact.

“ _Bas,_ ” he whines, hands clutching uselessly in the air above him.

“Shhh,” Sebastian shushes him gently, “Gotta be quiet baby, don’t want to wake anybody up.”

Kurt tries to obey, biting at his lips and pressing his hand over his mouth, whimpering broken and muffled against his palm.

Sebastian is breathing heavy too, and Kurt can feel his fingers shaking when they brush against his sides, skirting down to hook into the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Is-is this okay?” Sebastian asks, his own voice sounding broken.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt moans, lifting his hips, “God yes, Sebastian, _please_.”

It is enough for Sebastian, who quickly pulls at the elastic, slipping both pants and boxers down Kurt’s legs in one fell swoop.  He gently tugs at them where they are trapped around Kurt’s ankles, removing one foot at a time, and then he is tossing them into the corner and Kurt is bare, laid out naked and wanting against the floor.

“ _Bas_ ,” he whines again, feeling overwhelmed and turned on and a little shy. His eyes have adjusted to the dim lighting enough that he can make out Sebastian’s shape and some of the details of him, so he knows Sebastian can see him too. 

It makes him shiver with something dark and wanting, to be laid out so open for Sebastian to just _look_ , even if he is still cloaked somewhat by darkness.  When he looks up he can just see Sebastian’s eyes, the whites shining vaguely in the dark, as they roam over him, soaking him up with greedy pulls.

“Gorgeous,” Sebastian breathes out, the word hanging in the air between them softly, “God, Kurt, you have no idea.”

It’s the second time he’s said that tonight, and Kurt feels like maybe he’s starting to have some idea, maybe if Sebastian would just keep looking at him like that forever he’d eventually be able to realize his own worth.

But Sebastian wants to do more than look, and Kurt is _so_ on board with that.

He expects to be kissed again, and he _is_ but not on the mouth like he anticipates.  Instead Sebastian lifts his foot, ghosting his lips softly along Kurt’s instep.  He kisses up over an ankle, running his tongue down along the fragile bird-like bones in Kurt’s feet, before pressing in harder to kiss a scorching line up Kurt’s calf and to his thigh.  He takes his time here, alternating soft butterfly kisses with broad sweeps of his tongue and sucking bites, leaving Kurt guessing and writhing with the surprise of the contact.

When he gets to the crease of Kurt’s thigh, so _so_ near where Kurt is straining hard and leaking pre-come, he abruptly switches to the other side and works his way back down, ending at Kurt’s foot before starting up again, that same slow torturous path.

By the time he reaches Kurt’s hips a second time Kurt is practically begging for it. He can feel his dick twitching, hot and heavy against his own belly and bobbing in time with his rapid breaths, and all he wants is Sebastian’s mouth on him _there_.

Still Sebastian hesitates, letting his breath blow warm and teasing over the hardened flesh as he devours Kurt with his eyes.  His hands hold Kurt’s hips firmly, pressing them into the floor and keeping him from thrusting up to try and get Sebastian where he so desperately wants him.

“ _Kurt,”_ he moans again after a minute, “Is this okay? Will you let me suck you? Please?”

Kurt chokes on a cry, so much need pulsing through him and he knows Sebastian is feeling the same way, and yet still he stopped to ask – Sebastian who had never _asked_ for anything before he met Kurt – and if Kurt hadn’t been sure before, he is now.  Because even on a closet floor this next step is about the two of them and how they feel about each other.

“Yes, suck me, _please_ ,” he pleads, trying again to buck up and get his cock closer to Sebastian’s mouth.

“You’ve gotta be quieter babe,” Sebastian admonishes, but he darts out a tongue to lick kitten-like at the head of Kurt’s cock, and Kurt is pretty sure his brain is melting out his ears. How is he supposed to be quiet?

“Can’t,” he whimpers, knows he’s too loud and can’t stop it, “Can’t be quiet, don’t make me.”

Sebastian groans, buries his face in the crease of Kurt’s thigh, inhaling deeply there as if he could breathe Kurt completely in, there where the smell of him is densest and most real.

“Baby you have to try,” he pleads against Kurt’s skin, his fingers stroking soothingly along Kurt’s thighs.  “Please, try for me.”

Kurt has always been a vocal person, he likes to be heard, and sex is no exception to that rule.  He knows that usually that is a turn on for Sebastian, just as he knows that a house full of Warbler’s is not the place to let loose.  But _oh_ how he wants to.

“Can you try?” Sebastian asks again, “I can’t suck you if you can’t be quiet.  Next time you can be as loud as you want, I promise, but right now you’ve got to try.”

Kurt nods frantically, desperate and willing to promise anything if it will get Sebastian’s mouth on him.  He realizes belatedly that Sebastian can’t see him nodding, and so vocalizes it, trying to keep his voice soft to prove he can do it.

“Yes, I’ll try, I’ll be good,” he whispers, “Please, Bas, I’ll be good.”

Sebastian growls into his skin once more, sounding nearly as desperate as Kurt, before he pulls back and then, _oh finally_ , he’s mouthing over Kurt’s cock, mouth hot and wet and _soso_ good.

Kurt has both hands clamped tight over his mouth, can taste the coppery tang of blood from where he is biting hard into his lip.  Whimpers and mewls are pouring from him unchecked, but he is muffling most of them and he must be being quiet enough because Sebastian doesn’t stop.

He feels the slide of Sebastian’s tongue, skilled and flexing and it twists around his shaft, working around the head of his cock in ways that make Kurt want to positively _howl_ his pleasure.  Interspersed with the lapping and tasting are wet, open-mouthed kisses pressed up and down the sides, pressure and suction and warmth that make Kurt’s toes curl into the carpet beneath him.

When Sebastian finally sinks his mouth down over Kurt’s cock completely, swallowing him down, Kurt can’t stop his hips from bucking up into the wet heat.  His hands fall to his sides, grappling uselessly at the short fibers of the carpet beneath him, as he rides out the intense wave of pleasure washing through him.  But then Sebastian is pulling off, leaving Kurt aching and wet and cold, and he’s whimpering and begging.

“Nonono, go back- Sebastian go back,” he mewls out, hands pushing at Sebastian’s head uselessly to try and get his mouth to move back where he wants it.

“Baby you’re being too loud,” Sebastian groans, “You were practically screaming a minute ago. You _have_ to be quieter.”

Kurt whines, still thrusting up, cock seeking out heat and friction.

“You’re killing me here babe,” Sebastian groans, “Do you have any idea how sexy you sound?”

Kurt hums high in his throat, hardly hearing the words through the buzzing in his brain.

“Just want to lay you out and worship you, make you scream, let you wail all you want.” Sebastian keeps talking, letting his hand start to stroke over Kurt’s cock, and it is _so_ good but it isn’t enough.

Kurt whines again.

“The noises you make babe, fuck, you have no idea.  I think I could come just from listening to you.”

Kurt is panting, whimpering, moaning. He’s a mess and so desperate, Sebastian’s words just pushing him higher.

Sebastian, for all his shushing, seems to be getting more crazed with each new sound Kurt makes.  Another moan from Kurt and Sebastian is sinking his mouth back over Kurt’s shaft again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking Kurt strongly as he bobs his head up and down Kurt’s length.

Kurt tries, honest to god he tries, but the feeling is too good, too much, and he can’t keep quiet for long.  Neither can he keep his hands pressed over his mouth, as his fingers keep shooting out to grab at the floor or twine through Sebastian’s hair as wave after wave of hedonistic pleasure washes over him.  He can’t even keep his lips pressed tight, as his mouth falls open to draw in panting, gulping breaths.  He is desperate for air, feels like he can’t breathe from the intensity of the feelings running through him, and he never wants it to end.

Sebastian is pulling back again though, groaning in frustration.

“Fuck baby, I’m sorry but we can’t,” he moans, “This isn’t working, you aren’t staying quiet.”

“I can, I can!” Kurt pleads, but even his words come out high and overloud in the small space.

Sebastian is already scooting up Kurt’s body and Kurt wants to _cry_ in frustration.

“You can’t baby,” Sebastian whispers against his lips, when their bodies are aligned once more. “It’s okay, it’s so sexy, but I can’t keep blowing you right now.”

Kurt does cry then, little sobbing gulps of air because he feels desperate with want, heady and floating in his own desire.

“No, shhh, no,” Sebastian soothes, his own voice sorry and a little frantic, “Don’t cry Kurt, please. It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you, we’ll get you there.”

Kurt tries to slow his hiccupping sobs then, pressing thankful kisses to Sebastian’s lips because he knows that the other boy means it, knows he will be taken care of. 

Then Sebastian is shifting, moving over top of him and bracing on one hand while the other pushes at his own waist until Sebastian’s pajama pants are pooling around his thighs. He wiggles and shifts, kicking them off soon enough, and when he presses back down along Kurt, Kurt forgets all about aborted blowjobs because _this_ is fucking glorious.

His cock is trapped against Sebastian’s stomach, he can feel it sliding and pressing there wetly – still slicked with Sebastian’s spit – as Sebastian shifts.  Then the firm pressure of a stomach is replaced by the press of Bastian’s cock slotting in alongside his own and Kurt gasps at the feel of it.

Sebastian’s cock is wet too, the tip rubbing against Kurt, slick with pre-come.  When Sebastian presses his hips down more heavily everything fits together just right, and the heat flares back to life low in Kurt’s belly.

Sebastian is panting against the side of Kurt’s neck, mouthing there with no real skill every few seconds like an afterthought.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he murmurs into Kurt’s shoulder, and Kurt moans in response, bucking his hips to see if he can make them slide together again.

He can, so he does it again- and again and again and again.

Sebastian is thrusting down against him too, imitating an act they haven’t gotten to yet- though suddenly Kurt wants it more than he ever has before, knows it won’t be much longer before he lets Sebastian fuck into him for real.

Sebastian’s mouth is covering his own, muffling and swallowing the sounds Kurt makes as they move together urgently.  Sebastian is moaning too, his tongue pressing into Kurt’s mouth, mimicking the press of his hips. Kurt sucks on it for a moment when he is coherent enough to do so, and that pulls another low rumble from the boy above him.

They’ve frotted briefly before, always fully clothed, but this is _nothing_ like that had been.  This is skin sliding along skin, thighs pressing and rubbing, cocks gliding slickly.  This is hands scrabbling along backs and sides, fingers leaving marks behind as they claw desperately trying to get each other closer.  This is two people nearly as close as people can be, melding together.  Kurt can feel sweat beading along his brow, feels the way their chests are sliding together hot and damp, and thinks in some small part of his brain that objectively he ought to find it gross- all this sweat and fluid and spit – but in reality all he wants is more.

They are tangled and thrusting, chests heaving as they try to draw in shaky breaths, and Kurt feels his orgasm looming.  He can feel his balls tightening and his dick straining each time Sebastian fucks down against him, his mind screaming for _just a little more, a little more_.

Sebastian is letting out a constant stream of praises mixed in with curses and filthy promises. Kurt bucks desperately beneath him, gliding his mouth open and slack along Sebastian’s, up across his chin and cheekbone, to press urgent kisses against Sebastian’s face.

He doesn’t know he’s going to say it, the heat of the moment catching him up, but he doesn’t regret it for a second when it’s out.

“I love you,” he whispers, there against the thin and delicate skin of Sebastian’s temple, and then Sebastian is coming.

The hot pulse of Sebastian’s cock between them pulls Kurt over the edge as well, and he is keening out his own orgasm against Sebastian’s sweaty brow. As he starts to come down he loosens his hold around the other boy, arms and legs dropping from where they had gripped iron-tight around Sebastian’s torso.

They both lie unmoving for a moment, breathing hard and collecting their wits. When Sebastian finally pulls up, sitting back on his heels, Kurt winces as their bodies unstick.  He winces again when he sits up and can feel the tight pull of rug burn along his back.

 _So worth it_ he thinks.

Sebastian is oddly quiet, usually he is talking by now either to joke or to praise, and Kurt starts to worry.  He doesn’t regret what he said, wouldn’t take it back if he could, but worries that for Sebastian it may have been too much too soon.

He reaches out a tentative hand to touch Sebastian’s face, eyes searching the dimness for some kind of sign.

“Hey,” he whispers,  “I don’t-“

Sebastian cuts him off, swooping in and pressing a hard kiss against Kurt’s mouth.  When he pulls back Kurt is a bit breathless again, and before he can gather his wits to try and reassure Sebastian once more the other boy is already standing up and collecting their clothes.

“Come on,” he says to Kurt, holding down a hand to help him up. “I think we can make a dash for the bathroom with out trying to get dressed first.”

Normally such a suggestion would be enough to have Kurt balking, but he is so concerned with all the things Sebastian isn’t saying (he doesn’t need to hear it back, but wants to know Sebastian isn’t mad that _he_ said it) that he doesn’t even put up a token protest. When he nods, Sebastian tugs open the closet door quickly and they both dash down the hall as quietly as they can.

They make it back into that same bathroom without incident, but Kurt’s heart is still hammering hard.  In the light of the room it is even easier to see that Sebastian is avoiding his eyes.

“Hey,” Kurt tries again, grabbing Sebastian’s hands and stilling them where they are reaching for a towel to wet.  “Look at me.”

Sebastian does, reluctantly but he does.  His eyes are shrouded and wary.

“I don’t-“ Kurt tries again, intent on letting Sebastian know there are no expectations on his part, he doesn’t need to hear it back.

“Don’t,” Sebastian whispers, and it sounds so broken that Kurt whimpers in phantom sympathy. “Please don’t.”

“Don’t what?” he asks feeling near tears all of a sudden.  Is Sebastian that upset? Was saying it out loud such a mistake?

“Don’t take it back.”

Kurt feels the words like a blow, and he looks up at Sebastian’s watery eyes with a stunned expression on his face.

“Sebastian I-“

“I know what we were doing was intense, and things can come out that you don’t mean during sex, so I’m not going to hold you to anything,” the other boy is rushing to say, “But please, just don’t take it back.”

Kurt can’t take it anymore, the fragile, vulnerable expression on Sebastian’s face, and moves in close.  He lets his hands come up to cup along Sebastian’s jaw tenderly, and tries to convey with his eyes and expression just how much he loves this boy.

“I wasn’t going to,” he says quietly – quieter than he’s managed to be all night. “I wouldn’t take it back, and I’m not sorry I said it.”

“You’re not?” Sebastian questions, face surprised and a tiny bit hopeful.

“Of course not,” Kurt promises, “Why would I take back something that’s true?”

Sebastian smiles tentatively then, and just so that there can be absolutely no mistaking what he’s feeling Kurt repeats, “I love you.”

Sebastian presses in for a kiss faster than Kurt can blink, is moving his lips over Kurt’s own mouth faster than he can keep up.  After a breathless second he’s pulling back, just a little, to whisper against Kurt’s mouth “I love you too.”

It’s Kurt’s turn to surge forward, and they kiss urgently for awhile – not the urgency of passion like before, but the urgency of new love, desperate to express itself – before their kisses grow softer, slower. 

It is late and they are both tiring. Kurt yawns into the kiss first, and they both laugh, before Sebastian pulls back and breaks the kiss finally, moving to wet another towel.  They clean up in companionable silence, stealing little glances at each other and breaking out in goofy grins when they catch the other looking back.

When they are freshly scrubbed and back in clean pajamas, they creep back out into the hall and through the house to the living room.  Jeff has not, despite Sebastian’s worries, gotten up for a late night snack, so the room is deserted.  Sebastian tugs at Kurt’s hand, guiding him over to the wide sofa.  He lays down and pulls Kurt on top of him, wedging the smaller boy’s body between his own and the back of the couch, most of Kurt still sprawled over him.

They kiss again, a few long presses of lips, and then Kurt scoots down a bit farther to rest his head against Sebastian’s chest.

Even though it is the quietest they’ve been all evening, this silence as they drift into dreams, Kurt can hear _I love you_ louder than anything in every single beat of Sebastian’s heart beneath him.  His own heart is calling back, just as loud.

-End

  



End file.
